They Say We Don't Match But I Say We Dazzle
by quisinart4
Summary: Felicity intervenes in a Team Arrow fight on Oliver's behalf when Roy makes it personal. ONESHOT established Felicity/Oliver


**Title:** They Say We Don't Match But I Say We Dazzle

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Hope you all like this one. I wanted to write something with the new Team Arrow dynamic now that Roy is on board (though we'll have to wait until next ep to see it onscreen, boo). Also, we can say this falls into an AU before the last ep and the change in Oliver and Moira's dynamic because as compelling as that drama is, I don't wanna deal with it in my fantasy world for them lol.

Thank you so much to **loved in shades of wrong** for her encouragement & beta skills, as always. Comments would be most welcome, please & thank you!

* * *

"And if you can't manage to keep your identity a secret from my little sister, maybe you shouldn't be down here helping us in the first place."

"God, you are _such_ an asshole! I don't know how Felicity puts up with you!"

"Hey, both of you, enough!"

This time, the sound of Felicity's Loud Voice echoing in the hollows of the foundry has both men turning her way. She had to interrupt when she saw the flinching of Oliver's expression when Roy had thrown that final angry comment his way. The hurt on his face had been fleeting, but it had been there and she had seen it.

Felicity stares at them for a second, cherishing the silence now that she has their attention. "Roy, go get dinner. Now." The younger man looks at her defiantly, refusing to budge so she tells him, no, more like _orders_ him, one more time, her gaze steely-eyed. "Big Belly's, the usual. Go."

"Is he giving me money to pay for this," Roy asks, throwing Oliver one last glare as he heads for the stairs, "because it's not like I have extra cash to be throwing around, you know."

"You'll get reimbursed when you get back," Felicity tells him sarcastically. She waits for the sound of the door slamming before she looks to Oliver. He ignores her, of course, and heads toward his work station, stripping off his uniform and clanging his bow down more louder than necessary. It's clear he doesn't want to talk, but she begins her line of questioning anyway. "What was it this time?"

"Thea," Oliver growls as he changes into a fresh t-shirt and jeans. Felicity manages to keep her eyes focused on his words and not the bare skin he's exposing in the process of getting dressed. "What was my first condition when I brought him down here? Thea cannot find out. And all he does is try to convince me to rope her into this life, as if it's some god damn club that we're recruiting members for."

"Oliver," Felicity sighs. She keeps her distance for now; the anger is resonating from him in waves and she can feel it from a good two feet away. But her voice carries the distance and she sees his eyes flash at her even if she's only said one word. "It's hard for him."

"It's hard for me too! You don't hear me complaining about it," he interjects quickly.

"Right, because you're the first to share your feelings at the Team Arrow meetings." She finally reaches over to lay a hand on his arm. She watches him take a deep breath, his body relaxing at the simple contact between them. "It's hard for him. He loves her, and he hates lying to her. He doesn't want to lose her."

Oliver swallows back the emotion at the thought of his little sister being lied to by the guy she's madly in love with, and tries to remind himself that this is the way it has to be for her safety. It's not her fault she's being fed lies, it's not her fault she's believing them. He has recruited too many people into this crusade already and he can't have Thea join the ranks... not yet, maybe not ever.

"I understand that, but I can't have her knowing. I can't."

"And that's okay," Felicity assures him. She runs her hand down to his hand, entwines their fingers together as she smiles up at him. "But that doesn't make it any easier for him."

"I..." Oliver takes a deep breath, exhaling loudly as he finally meets her gaze. The anger fades from him slightly as he takes in her blue eyes, her blonde hair, the way she stares at him with such care as she protects his feelings from getting hurt by the young new kid. That's what Felicity does for him - protects him even when he's all geared up in his flame-resistant Arrow gear. "I guess you're right."

"No, Mr. Queen," Felicity teases, leaning up to brush her lips against his, "you _know_ I'm right."

Oliver doesn't let her pull away, pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her, holding her securely as he brushes a kiss down the line of jaw. "Maybe. But I just..." He sighs as he looks over her shoulder at the glass case that contains his uniform. The glass is polished and sparkling, the green uniform shining from within. It's the highlight of the Arrowcave (well, right after Felicity's brilliant computer setup) as it sits in the very building where his sister spends a great deal of her time. "It's Thea, you know? I can't have her down here."

His phone buzzes with a new text message just as she begins to say something, and she looks down at the table to see Moira's face on the screen. "You were supposed to meet your mom for dinner at seven. And it's now seven fifteen."

"Good thing I'm always late." Oliver doesn't move from his spot, continuing to hold her to his side, his hand rubbing circles lazily on the small of her back.

"Go." Felicity moves herself away from him, handing him his phone and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Your mom will be waiting. I'll see you later."

"Is it okay if I come over after-"

She interrupts him with a smile. "Yes, stop asking, you idiot."

"I'm not an idiot," he mutters back playfully, his lips curling up in a pleased smile at her quick answer.

He grabs his jacket from the chair then turns for the back door, only to turn and suddenly turn back. He takes two steps to cover the distance between them, his hands reaching out to cradle her face as he bends down to kiss her. His lips are warm, and his hands are warmer, and he doesn't wait for her to catch on to the rhythm he sets as he kisses her without pause. It's been months now but it still makes Felicity stutter in her steps, still leaves her a little breathless in the best possible way.

Then, just as she manages to function long enough to reach up and grasp his jacket, just as she tries to pull him closer, he ends the kiss. She whimpers at the loss, and he grins with confidence as he watches her struggle to open her eyes behind her glasses.

"Don't wait up," he murmurs, dropping one last kiss to the side of her mouth before he turns for the stairs.

"Yeah, sure, I won't, okay, yup," Felicity manages to say thirty seconds later.

* * *

"So, aren't you gonna get mad?"

Felicity swallows the last bite of her burger before turning to face Roy. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you know," he shrugs as he plays absentmindedly with his french fries, "I guess I shouldn't have pushed the issue again."

"Mhmm." She returns to her fries, munching quietly as she watches Roy gather his thoughts and try to form them into complete sentences to share with her. All her Team Arrow guys take some time when it comes to opening up, but she knows to wait patiently.

"And the last part about how you put up with him, that was a little mean, I guess. I mean, he's a hero and all, I guess girls go for that." He chances a look at Felicity, hoping for one of her bright smiles at the joke.

He doesn't get one. She continues to stare at him thoughtfully, waiting for him to continue as he stumbles over his words in an effort to explain. Her technique works without fail.

"I mean, you know, whatever. I just... I hate lying to Thea." The last part is mumbled under his breath. The emotion for the young Queen woman is clear on his face whenever he talks at her, whenever he looks at her from across the Verdant dance floor, but god forbid he ever voice the depth of those feelings.

Such a guy, Felicity thinks to herself. Even if they're superheroes, they're just too-tough-to-show-love normal run-of-the-mill guys.

"I know that must be really hard for you," Felicity says solemnly, her gaze meeting Roy's when he finally looks up at her agreement. "And I'm sorry that you have to lie to someone you love. I remember when I was dating, when I first got into Team Arrow, it was so hard to keep everything straight. So to lie to someone you really love, and someone so connected to this... I am sorry."

"But?" Roy scoffs, narrowing his eyes at what he's sure is to come.

And he's right, because Felicity's not done yet.

"But it's not your secret to tell. Oliver's identity, the life he's living and what he does to help this city, it's for him to share with who he wants. And I know that for him to reveal that to his little sister of all people is one of the hardest decisions he'll have to make. And you need to respect that."

She can see Roy's jaw clench at her words, can see him fight back the anger and the argument, can see him struggle for control. He reminds her so much of Oliver sometimes, but she'd never say that out loud and be faced with their matching glares of anger at the comparison. Strong jawlines, expressive eyes, and hearts of gold, they both struggle with the lies and the burdens, both love with a depth of passion they don't dare show anyone else.

But Felicity knows.

* * *

Of course she waits up for him. He's been spending more nights at her apartment than at the mansion and even though he doesn't have a key (yet), Felicity usually leaves him some dinner and waits for him to climb into the left side of the bed which has officially become his. But tonight he went out to eat with his mother and she had burgers with Roy, so she's on her tablet working on the latest IT project when he walks into her bedroom with a scowl.

"I told you not to leave the front door unlocked."

"Oh, relax. I only just unlocked it like, ten minutes ago before getting into bed. You texted that you were on your way so..."

"You still shouldn't leave the door unlocked," he tells her sternly, ignoring her eye-roll as he makes his way past her to the bathroom.

She tries not to let her heart race at the sounds of the water running and him brushing his teeth (he left his toiletries case here a month ago and neither of them have talked about it taking a permanent place in the cabinet underneath the bathroom sink). She tells her heart to calm down at the sight of him changed into sweats and an old t-shirt as he throws his work clothes into her laundry hamper like that's where they belong. It's become a familiar routine by now but she still smiles softly as he climbs into bed, settling next to her comfortably as he peers over her shoulder at the tablet screen.

"What are you doing?"

"Work," she replies, but she sets her tablet aside to give him her full attention. "How was dinner?"

"Fine. My mom paid." Felicity snorts at that, and Oliver flashes her a quick grin at the noise before continuing. "She just wanted to talk about QC's new asset management team."

"So, shop-talk. I'm sorry." She reaches over to run a hand through his short hair, as if easing the thinking he'd had to do tonight. She knows he becomes more exhausted from a business lunch than an Arrow mission so she uses her fingertips to run through his scalp in the form of an impromptu massage. He burrows his head deeper into her shoulder, sighing with pleasure at her touch.

"How was your dinner with _Roy?_" He spits out their teammate's name with a note of contempt in his voice, his opinion regarding the younger man very clear after the fight they'd had. Felicity yanks his hair at the tone. He winces, pulling away to look up at her. "Fine, fine. What did Roy say?"

"He didn't say much. I know he understands your reasoning, Oliver, he does. It's hard for him." Felicity shrugs as she struggles to gather the words without giving away Roy's confidence. "You know what it was like for us when we were seeing other people. He just wants to be able to go home to someone who understands."

Oliver nods in thoughtful silence, his eyes focused somewhere behind her as he seems to take a trip to a place she isn't invited to, most likely to an island of terror he would never want her to visit. But she's used to his thoughts wandering off, and only feels lucky that he feels comfortable enough to drop his guard around her.

He finally looks back at her, locking his blue eyes on her own. "He wants what we have."

Felicity nods, smiling slightly at his unknowingly romantic words, turning on her hip to move closer to him under the covers. "I guess you could say that." She reaches out to kiss him, but his lips are passive, his eyes still lost in thought even when she pulls away. "What?"

He swallows imperceptibly, but she sees the movement of his throat, the tightening of his facial muscles which indicate he's still lost in thought. "Nothing."

"Yes, something. What?"

"What Roy said-"

"You're not an asshole, Oliver," Felicity reassures him, then pauses. "Well, maybe, sort of when you need to be. Like, to be a scary CEO and all, and obviously to be Arrow, but we can use words like _commanding_ and _authoritative_ instead-"

"No, not that part," Oliver says. "The part where he said... about how you put up with me." The last part is mumbled under his breath so quietly that Felicity has to lean in further to hear him, frowning to make out the words in the quiet of her bedroom.

"_Oh_." She shakes her head at him, smiling softly at him in fondness. "Oliver, come on-"

"No, no, I get it. He's saying he doesn't think we make sense, for you to be with someone like me." Oliver shrugs as if the words are casual for him to hear, as if they don't bother him at all. But she sees the tightness in his jaw, the tautness of his shoulders, the way his eyes don't meet her own. "I'm sure I'm not the guy you imagined you'd be with."

"No, you're not," Felicity admits.

"Right." His tone is bitter even as he agrees with her, and he moves to his side of the bed, putting a good few inches between them. "That's what I'm saying-"

"You're better." She moves to drape herself over his chest, smiling as she meets his eyes and loops her arms around his neck so he has no choice but to look up at her. "I imagined someone safe. Someone who works nine-to-five, and understands all my tech jokes, and has all of _Firefly_ memorized. Instead, I have you. You," she moves to bend closer to him, her nose brushing against his, "aren't the safe choice at all. But you're the one I feel safe with. You're the one I choose. And I don't give a damn what anyone says, and neither do you."

Oliver's hands tighten around her waist for a second, his eyes lighting up at her words as the corner of his mouth twitches in pride. "Hey, I watched _Firefly_ with you."

"You don't have it memorized yet, do you now? Then you have a long way to go, my friend." She bends down to kiss him, her lips soft as she moves to nuzzle at his jaw. The feel of his scruff against her soft skin soothes her and she burrows closer, sighing in delight as he pulls her closer.

* * *

"And there you have it, boys." Felicity swivels in her computer chair to wave at her monitor, Vanna White-style. "One stupid armed robber's cell phone is left on and I have his exact coordinates for all your Arrow-ing needs."

"You're good," Roy says, his tone impressed.

"Always the tone of surprise," Felicity recites dramatically. He stares at her blankly so she hurries to explains further. "From Harry Potter. Ron and Hermione. Anything?"

"Uh, sure. I think Thea made me watch the movies one weekend."

"She's a smart girl, that Thea Queen."

"Nice work, Felicity," Oliver tells her as he joins them at the computer station, his hand grazing her shoulder in a mark of appreciation that she can feel right down to her bones. "Roy, you can go south on Taney Street, and Digg and I will-"

"Hold on." Felicity waits until she has both their attention before she begins to speak. "Just letting you know that you both broke rule number eight of the Team Arrow charter the other day by yelling at each other."

"Felicity-" Oliver rolls his eyes, but she continues on.

"Hey, don't roll your eyes at me, mister, the rules are there for a reason."

"Yeah, don't roll your eyes at her," Roy repeats, a grin on his face as he watches the tiny blonde cause such exasperation in their team leader.

"And, Roy, you broke rule number forty-eight which is don't call your team members names. I believe you dared to echo the word 'asshole' in the sanctity of the Arrowcave, is that correct?" Roy remains silent, and she nods in the face of his guilt. "That's what I thought. So, I know you're both sorry and understand each other's point of views and have had a chance to cool down, so whenever you want to apologize to each other, that'd be great."

They remain silent, staring at her mutinously and refusing to glance at each other even if they're standing side by side.

"And, you know, if you want me present as a witness to this apology, that'd be fine with me," Felicity adds with a shrug. "I mean, what's an armed bank robber or two?" She grabs her tablet from the desk and turns her attention to the latest level of Candy Crush she's conquering now that Arrow business has been taken care of.

It takes an extra thirty seconds, but finally, Roy breaks first. Of course, he's such a kid, and deep down, his hero worship of Oliver will get him every time. Felicity bites her lip as she tries not to smile.

"You were right. About Thea. I... it's your secret to tell," Roy says to Oliver even if his eyes are focused on the floor instead of the other man. "And I'll really try not to push the subject anymore."

After a long beat of silence, Oliver's voice follows. "I get that it's hard for you to lie to her, but I'm not ready yet. Honestly, I don't know if I ever will be." He sighs with the burden of his identity and his choices weighing on him, as he looks at the young man he's taken under his wing. "I need you to wait until I decide for myself."

"Well, I didn't hear the word _sorry_ from either of you but I guess it's a stubborn hero thing, so it'll have to do." Felicity sets her tablet aside, nodding at them in approval. "You're dismissed. Happy hunting."

Roy grins as he walks past her, pushing the back of her chair so she's sent spinning in a circle. "Fine, I'm sorry for calling you an asshole, okay, Oliver? And whatever I said about Felicity being stuck with you. You two are like, 'super cute', as Thea says." He puts the phrase in quotes, rolling his eyes in disdain at his girlfriend's gushing. "Now can we go kick some ass, please?"

"I'll be right there," Oliver says, nodding at him to signal wanting a moment alone with Felicity.

"See, Oliver, we're super cute," Felicity tells him, a smile on her face as she watches him lean closer toward her. "And we don't have time to make out right now unless you want to spend the night chasing this guy across town."

But even as she says it, she pulls him closer by his leather hood, eagerly accepting the kiss he's giving her before he heads out to fight crime for the night.

"Thanks," he murmurs against her mouth. He's already wearing his gloves and she shivers at the feel of him cupping the back of her head. The contrast between the warmth of his fingertips and the coolness of his gloves makes her shiver, but not in an entirely unpleasant way. She'll have to keep that in mind for future research.

"No problem. Now, go. Be safe."

"Can I come by tonight or-"

"_Yes_, Oliver," she tells him with an eyeroll.

Seriously, he's such an idiot.

He tries to hide his smile but she'd notice that flash of his grin from a mile away. So she certainly notices it on his face as he finally makes his way out the door.

Maybe today she'll finally give him that extra key she had made.

* * *

_the end ~_


End file.
